Three Times the Water Savings
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Meaning the best way for the Three Aces to save on the water bill is to share showers and baths together. This is one such wonderful instance: the spoiling of Hayate at the loving hands of Nanoha and Fate. NanoHayaFate established yuri. Simple and beautiful as that. Read, Enjoy and Review.


**Three Times the Water Savings**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The Harlaown-Yagami-Takamachi marriage had long since learned that very few methods served to save water better than to share showers together, all three of them.

When one was away on assignment, the remaining two would stick to the "share the bath" rule, but clearly, those times with just two of them washing each other's backs, brushing one another's silky, smooth and warm skin with soapy hands and slippery fingers, they were always pleasant but they simply weren't the same as to when the three women were together under the spray of water of their special bathroom's three showerheads.

Fortunately, this morning wasn't one of those lonely-together times, but it was the blissful times together for all three of them: Nanoha, Hayate and Fate Harlaown-Yagami-Takamachi, who were sharing a hot shower together early in the morning.

The sound of the three showerheads was loud, but the noise did nothing to mask the girlish giggles and whines and gentle coos of the three women sharing the bath and saving lots of money on water as they enjoyed each other's touch and presence within arms' reach.

This morning, the woman smooshed between her two girlfriends, as fortune would have it, was none other than Hayate, the raccoon-like brunette cooing like a songbird, sighing and moaning softly as she let her breathtakingly beautiful wives absolutely spoil her with a loving and _oh-so-very-thorough_ full-body washing.

"A-Aaahhh, m-mou, Nanoha-chaaaan, my boobs are already clean, now you're just-oooh, you naughty, naughty Nanoha-chan~! Ah, Fate-chaaan, Nanoha-chan was washing my butt, not you~!" Hayate arched her back and ground her lower body into Nanoha's thighs behind her, her wives sharing lyrical chimes-for-giggles while the auburn-haired and blonde women effectively ganged up on Hayate, with Nanoha's hands rubbing lazy circles on the bountiful, soapy flesh of Hayate's bosom and Fate arched into the brunette, mashing her own huge breasts against the woman in the middle.

The blonde's hands touched Hayate's butt with gentle but playful rubs, a slap here or there that set Hayate's cheeks ablaze and made her cry out and whine softly as she rested the back of her head on Nanoha's shoulder behind her.

Meanwhile, Nanoha traced her slippery hands all over Hayate's lovely and big breasts, from top to bottom, from upper to underboob, and then, wrapped her arms around Fate's back to further envelope Hayate as the blonde pushed and rubbed her own chest against the brunette smooshed between her two best friends and wives, the two women giggling and then, sharing a kiss above Hayate's shoulder as they played with and washed and spoiled her under the constant cascade of water from three separate directions.

"M-Moouuu, you two! C'mon, we have work today! I'd love to stay here, buuuut, ah, Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, c'mon, you can play with my ass when we get back home, you two perverts~!" Hayate laugh-moaned and then, she was silenced by Fate's sweet, plush and moist lips claiming hers in a deep, gentle and loving kiss that barely left Hayate time to catch her breath after it was over before the blonde had turned her brunette beloved's head so that the auburn-haired woman behind her could give Hayate a kiss of her own.

Nanoha cupped Hayate's cheek while the woman in the middle reached back to tangle her fingers in Nanoha's rich, silky and wet auburn tresses as they kissed passionately with Fate standing as the spectator with the best seat in the bath to see her wives kiss, all with a beautiful smile on her twice-as-beautiful face.

"I never tire of this…" Fate spoke wistfully, lovingly cradling Hayate's cheek and intertwining her fingers with Nanoha's over said cheek, giving a firm squeeze that made her wives break their lip lock to give the blonde radiant smiles of their own.

"Neither do we~!" Hayate and Nanoha spoke in unison, blinked and then, shared a laugh along with Fate, laughs that swiftly turned into soft coos and sweet nothings shared between the three women as they continued to thoroughly and lovingly wash, bathe and spoil each other in the shower…not without plenty of kisses and even more groping and fondling that had them playfully swatting each other's hands away from places that, should they be touched, the three women would be hopelessly late for work.

Plus, Vivio Takamachi-Yagami-Harlaown could hear _everything_ going on in the bathroom, and it was _way too damn_ early in the morning for her mamas' rampant romantic shower shenanigans!

' _If this keeps up, I'm gonna need therapy…but at least the water bill is really low…'_ Vivio sighed with utter dismay and decided to go for a really early morning jog. _'And the last thing I need is to have dreams of Einhart-san and Miura-chan making love to me in the shower...again.'_ Vivio sighed again.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
